


Animal

by Detownley



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Outdoor Sex, forest fuckin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 18:47:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15540669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Detownley/pseuds/Detownley
Summary: Jacob needs to put Reader back in their place, but his method of doing so is a little... unorthodox.





	Animal

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this ages ago and posted it to tumblr, but I'm super proud of it so I'm posting it here, too. Enjoy!

You creep through the brush, carefully tip-toeing your way in between the trees, keeping your rifle raised, ready to shoot dead anyone who may jump out at you. You’re completely aware that you’re being tracked; you’d seen the figure further down the mountain and you’d caught glimpses of them following you ever since. You’re no hunter, but you’ve been in Hope County for a few weeks now, and if being here had taught you anything, it’s how to survive against the odds.  
You purposely circle trees, walk back over your tracks; anything you can do to muddle your footprints up and confuse whoever is on your tail. Even if it buys you a few seconds, it’ll be worth it. Entering a particularly dense patch of trees, you risk a quick glance back, hoping to gauge the distance between you and them. You scan the forest, and the longer you struggle to locate the figure, the more concerned you get.  
“Where are you, fucker?” You whisper to yourself, your eyes smoothly hovering from tree to tree. Then you hear it from behind you; the familiar creak of a wooden box being opened.  
Only youuu-  
“No!” You spin around on your heels, raising your rifle as you turn.  
Jacob stands behind you, holding the tiny wooden box in one hand, with the other hand hidden behind his back. “I told you I’d get you,” he reminds you. “There’s no place on this Earth that you can go to hide from me.”  
You drop your rifle to the floor and cover your ears, falling to your knees at Jacob's feet. He uses the opportunity to strip you of your belongings, tossing your weapons and your backpack to one side and then closing the music box.  
You slowly remove your hands from your ears, hesitant at first, but satisfied once you see him drop the music box into the pocket of his jacket.  
“Don’t worry; there’s no trainin’ today,” he says. “That’s not what I have planned for you. Just needed a distraction so I could approach you without getting’ my head blown off. You got quite the itchy trigger-finger, even without my… guidance.”  
He grabs you by the shoulder of your jacket and hauls you to your feet.  
“What’s your plan then?” You ask, a sudden rush of confidence finding its way to the surface.  
Jacob lifts your chin up with his thumb and wets his lips. “The plan is to teach you your place; where you stand, in the grand scheme o’things.”  
He slowly pushes you backwards until your back hits a tree with a thud, knocking the air out of your lungs. Jacob looks down at you, staring menacingly into your eyes as he unbuckles his belt.  
“Don’t you dare,” you warn, pointing a finger at him only to have it smacked away.  
Jacob scoffs, now unzipping his jeans. You push him away and try to run, but he catches you in his arms and pins you back into place against the tree. You struggle against him as he watches you writhe around with a grin on his face.  
“Get the fuck off me or I swear to God, Jacob, I’ll-“  
“You’ll what?” He asks, reaching down and unbuttoning your jeans. “What’re you gonna do, sweetheart? Look at you; you don’t even have the strength to fight me off. You’re not in any kinda control, here, sunshine.”  
With that, he yanks your jeans down to your thigh and turns you around, pressing you face-first into the tree trunk. You try to push yourself away from the tree, but he’s right – you don’t have the strength. He’s much stronger than you and he has the advantage of being behind you, now.  
He kicks your ankles outwards, separating your legs. He holds your head against the tree with one hand and uses the other hand to hold onto your hip as he forces his way into you. He’s already hard and he doesn’t do you the kindness of taking it slow. Instead, he pushes deep and you take him all the way to the base, letting out a whimper. You reach up to the arm that holds your head in place and start clawing at it, trying desperately to get him to let go.  
“Stop,” he growls, forcing your arm down and re-positioning himself, holding both of your arms behind your back. “You ain’t gettin’ free, so just quit it.”  
He continues thrusting into you, roughly and steadily, shoving your body forward each time. He leans in and bites at the flesh on your neck, taking it between his teeth and clamping them down, hard, before letting it go. He moves up and presses his lips to your ear.  
“You wanna give up, peaches?” he taunts. “It’s okay. I won’t think any less of you if you do.”  
“Fuck you,” you spit, stomping your foot down onto his toes. Unfortunately for you, his combat boots are the real deal, and he barely feels it.  
“Woah-ho-ho. You still got some fight in ya, huh?” he pants. He grabs a fistful of your hair and pulls your head backwards. “We’ll get that straightened out in no time,” he assures you before slamming your head into the tree.  
The pain shoots through your temple and to the backs of your eyeballs as your vision begins to blur. You try shaking your head in hopes of clearing the fogginess. You try to fight the urge to close your eyes and sleep, but the knock to the head is proving to be a worthy opponent. You feel your body loosen as you give into the temptation of unconsciousness.  
“Oh no you don’t,” Jacob breathes, wrapping his arms around you and supporting your body, stopping you from falling to the floor. “One bang to the head and you’re out? I ain’t done with you yet.” He shakes you, breathing a new life back into you. Your eyes look around the forest, wildly. “There ya go. Welcome back,” he says, pulling you further from the tree and bending you over a little more. He places his hands on your hips as his thrusts get faster and more violent. He’s nearing the end of the line, and you are, too. A sharp pang of guilt turns in your stomach as your orgasm builds and builds.  
“No,” you whisper. “No, I can’t- Not for him.“  
Your breathing quickens and your body involuntarily climaxes, accompanied by a breathy moan. Your fingernails drag over the bark of the tree, looking for a part of it to grab hold of as you orgasm. Your legs quiver underneath you and you struggle once more to stay standing.  
Jacob chuckles, reaching down and squeezing the backs of your trembling thighs. “Wow,” he laughs. “I wasn’t expectin’ that to happen.”  
He keeps going, determined to reach his own climax, and you don’t think you can handle any more.  
“Stop,” you tell him, reaching behind you and putting your hand on his hip, pushing him away. “I can’t – I can’t take it. I’m too-“  
“Too sensitive?” Jacob asks, not letting up at all. “Don’t I know it,” he mutters.  
He suddenly slows down his pace, jolting back and forth sporadically. He lets out a grunt, followed by a chuckle as he finishes inside you. He stays there for a few moments, still deep inside you, with his arms wrapped tightly around your middle and his face buried in your hair. He moves down to your neck, taking a deep inhale and savouring the smell of your skin before he pulls out.  
“Well then,” he says, zipping up his jeans as you stand there, your forehead pressed against the tree and your body still shaking. “I guess we both learned somethin’ about each other today, huh?” He sneers.  
“You’re an animal,” you snap, clenching your jaw in disgust.  
“Oh, don’t be like that, sweetheart,” he says. “You should be thankin’ me. I reckon that was the hardest you’ve come in a long time.”  
And with that thought planted deep in your mind, he walks away, leaving you in silence. You slide down the tree until you’re on your knees in the dirt, holding onto the base of the trunk for dear life. Once you’re satisfied that Jacob is far enough way, you let out a cry of anguish; the tears finally allowed to roll freely down your cheeks after holding them in throughout the encounter.  
After taking a long pause to gather yourself, you stand up. You pull up your jeans, straighten out your shirt, and head over to your backpack. You pick up your belongings – including your rifle – just as you notice a blurry figure trekking up the slope towards you. You squint to see them better, revealing it to be a hunter and her dog.  
“Hey, there,” she says, waving to you. You wipe away your tears and approach her, still a little queasy from the head injury. “Are you okay, darlin?” she asks.  
You nod. “I’m fine,” you reply.


End file.
